Wizarding Hormones
by oatmealclairepie
Summary: Lily Luna and Scorpius hit it off well… but will they ever become more than friends?


**Wizarding Hormones.**

**Lily Luna Potter and Scorpius Malfoy have hit it off well, but will they ever go farther than friends? **

**Disclaimer: The Queen of the Wizarding world of Harry Potter is J.K. Rowling, I simply own this idea. (Although I wish I owned the famous names… sigh)**

"Christmas Day, Lily! Come on!" Albus shouted. Lily Luna Potter smiled and rolled over.

"Okay, I'll be up. Now get out!" She said. Albus obeyed, and Lily heard James, Rose, and Hugo up.

_Where's Scor? _She thought. Why did her thoughts always revolve around him?

Scorpius Malfoy had come to spend Christmas with them, seeing how he was James best friend. Lily felt that there might have been some ulterior motive, but found none. So she carried on with life as usual, being friends with Scorpius.

Lily sat up, and saw herself in the mirror. Her impish green eyes looked tired. Hm. Best to brush her hair before anyone saw her. After a quick combing, Lily checked her pajamas. The pink shorts were probably a bit too short, but it was Christmas, she didn't want to change. So she left her bedroom and hurried into the living room, where presents were stacked under the tree. The whole family would be there, including Teddy and Andromeda. And Uncle George was likely to pull some prank or another.

Lily glanced around. Most everyone was up, except James and Scorpius. Lily's mother, Ginny Potter, noticed that as well, and said to Lily, "Dear, will you please go wake up your brother and Scorpius? I don't want breakfast to go cold." Lily nodded, and hurried to James's bedroom. She opened the door, and saw that only one bed had anyone in it. James must have already been up. She crossed the room to the other bed, and saw some messy blonde hair peeking out from under the blankets. She poked the lump in the bed hard.

"Hmwhafa?" Scorpius mumbled. Lily laughed and poked again, saying,

"Come on, it's time for breakfast!" Scorpius pushed back the blankets so he could see her. He smiled blearily up at her.

"Ten more minutes." He said.

"No!" She laughed. "Now!" Instead of replying, Scorpius flung an arm out and pulled Lily onto the bed. And under the comforter. The blankets were now pulled over their heads.

Just the two of them.

Lily felt herself blushing, and she looked at Scorpius. His eyes were closed, and his hair was messy. And he was also shirtless.

Shirtless.

Lily stared at him. He was actually very muscly, with a six-pack.

She stared.

Then she realized if anyone found her she would be grounded for life. Scorp's arm was wrapped around her waist, keeping her from escaping.

"Uh, Scor?" He smiled and opened his eyes sleepily.

"I don't think…" He cut her off by pulling her closer.

Lily gulped. She was stuck, in a _bed, _with her brother's shirtless and extremely attractive best friend.

Well, it could be worse.

She heard the bathroom door open and James saying,

"Come on, Scorp, the foods' waiting!" James pulled back the comforter and stared.

It could never be worse, actually.

His little sister was practically wrapped around his half-naked best friend.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" He roared. Scorpius sat up, and Lily fell to the floor.

Scorpius tried to remedy the situation.

"Look, I didn't mean anything…"

"DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING? YOU WERE THIS CLOSE FROM-."

"I didn't mean to make you upset-."

"YOU WEREN'T EVEN WEARING A BLOODY SHIRT!"

"What on earth is going on in here?" It was Ginny and Harry.

"SCOR WAS-" Harry cut James off.

"Stop yelling and speak like a rational person!" James took a deep breath.

"I walk in here after brushing my teeth, and I thought Scor was still in bed so I pulled the blanket back and Lily is wrapped around him while he's shirtless and…"

"Lily, is this true?" Ginny said sharply. Lily stood up.

"Yes." She decided to let Scor explain.

"Scorpius, why did you think that would be okay to do with my daughter?" Harry demanded.

"Mr. Potter, it was all a joke, Lily came to wake me up and I didn't want to get up just yet, but she wouldn't leave so I pulled her in to make her shut up, I really didn't mean anything by it, I swear." Scor had enough sense to put on a shirt.

"Well. I see that sending you in here was a mistake." Ginny said to Lily, her eyes twinkling. Lily smiled.

"Okay, James, I want you to apologize to Scorpius, Scorpius can apologize to James, and they can both apologize to Lily Luna." Harry said decidedly. He and Ginny left the room to let the teenagers sort things out.

James now had enough grace to look ashamed, as did Scor.

"Sorry, Scor. I know you didn't mean anything by it."

"S'fine. I'm sorry too, James."

They turned to Lily.

"Sorry, Lils, I know none of it was your fault." James said.

"And I'm sorry too. I never meant anything by what I did, and I would never do anything to hurt you." The last bit of Scorp's apology struck Lily oddly, but she said,

"I forgive you both. Now can we please have some breakfast?"

Breakfast had been eaten, presents had been opened, and soon they would play some Quidditch.

"Scor, when you're done can you bring me my hairbrush?" Lily said through the door of the bathroom where Scor was getting ready.

"Yeah, sure, I'll bring it to your room in a sec."

"Okay, thanks."

Lily had barely looked at Scorpius, because every time she did, she saw the shirtless boy lying in bed.

Stupid hormones.

"I'll be outside, Lils." Rose said as Lily pulled a sweater out of her closet.

"Okey dokey." Rose shut the door, but didn't lock it. Lily didn't notice however, and pulled off her t-shirt, and was just pulling her sweater over her head when the door opened and Scorpius stood there, holding a pink hairbrush.

Lily's back had been facing the door, so Scor had only seen a wide sports bra, but nonetheless, it was embarrassing.

Lily yanked her sweater down, and turned round. Scorpius was dumbstruck.

"Uh, here's your hairbrush."

Lily grabbed the brush and practically shoved him out the door. Why did everything have to happen to _her?_ She finished getting ready and grabbed her broom. Maybe some flying would help clear her head.

"Okay, team captains are Scorpius and I!" James yelled. "I choose… Lily to be on my team. Scor, your turn."

After everyone was on a team, they went to their stations. Lily was going to be Seeker, and Scorpius was the other teams Seeker. They didn't have a real Snitch, but their father had enchanted a walnut to zoom around just like the real thing.

"Ready, set, go!" James shouted. Lily soared up above the players, looking for the walnut. Scorpius did the same thing. Albus got the Quaffle past Hugo, putting them ten points ahead. Then Teddy had put one past James in a tie. Lily suddenly caught sight of the walnut, it was just above James. She dove for it, but Scor had seen it too. She urged her Nimbus forward, but he was right on her tail. Suddenly, Teddy came from out of nowhere, and blocked Lily. She and Scor lost the walnut, but there was still time. Victoire, by some lucky accident, had sent the Quaffle past James and scored for Scorp's team. (No matter she had been trying to pass it to Hugo.) Lily saw the walnut, it was above one of the goals. She made straight for it, with Scorp right behind her. The walnut was flying just out of reach, and suddenly, Scor grabbed the back of her broom to slow her down. Lily made a wild grab for the walnut, caught it, and then went tumbling to the ground with Scor.

She hit the ground a moment later, and Scorpius fell next to her. Their brooms clattered next to their owners.

Lily struggled to sit up.

"That was the biggest cheat I have ever seen in my life, Scor!" She pretended to yell at him, although she really wasn't mad. Instead of looking sorry, though, he laughed.

"Good show, kids!" Uncle George shouted. Lily grabbed her broom and hurried into the house, where her mother and Mrs. Weasley, her grandmother, had made hot cocoa for everyone. Lily told her mother she would get some in a second, and went to put her broom away and change out of her snowy clothes. She had just slipped on some jeans and a blouse when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." She called, as she braided her red hair.

"I brought you some cocoa." It was Scor.

"Oh, uh, thanks." She took the mug he held and sat down on her bed. He followed suit. Her sock feet dangle several inches off the floor, while his hit it squarely.

"You played a good game today." She said quietly, sipping her hot chocolate.

"Thanks, you did too. Sorry about that thing I pulled, I just thought it would be funny." He said, staring at his untouched cocoa.

"It's fine."

Silence.

"Lily… are you happy right now?" Scorpius asked suddenly. The question surprised her.

"Do you mean," she said slowly, "am I happy with the way my life is going or just… right here, right now?"

Scor looked at her. "Here and now." He replied.

Lily wiggled her toes, thinking. Was she happy? She thought so.

"Yes. I'm happy." She answered.

Scor was quiet for a moment.

"This morning, when I pulled you into the bed, were you-did you-like it?" He finally managed to say.

Lily wasn't surprised at the question, but she pondered it carefully.

She had been confused about why he did it, and scared about being found, and nervous about the… closeness about it, but… she didn't _not _enjoy it. It was a mixed bag of emotions.

"I don't know if I did or not, Scor."

Scorpius nodded, and Lily thought of something else.

"If James hadn't found us, I might have stayed a little longer." She said softly. Scor looked at her. She kept her eyes on the floor, refusing to let herself blush.

Lily stood.

"We should go out, they're probably wondering where we went." She said.

They left her bedroom, but neither of them participated in the chatter much.

Later, Lily was sitting in her bedroom, thinking. She wished she could get Scorpius alone and talk to him, but James had been with him the whole time. She kept reliving the bed scene in her head. What she could've done differently. What she could've said.

Her bedroom door opened, and her father walked in. She smiled at him.

"Hey, Ell, how are you?" He asked, sitting on her bed next to her.

"Good. Dad, I have a question." She said, getting to the point.

Harry nodded. "Ok, shoot."

Lily hugged her knees to her chest.

"Well, before you were out of school, did you know you liked Mom?"

Harry sat a moment. "Yeah, actually, I did. But we only dated for a few weeks before I broke up with her."

"Why did you break up with her?"

"I had to protect her. I never stopped loving her though."

Lily nodded "Thanks, Dad." Harry hugged his daughter and left.

That night everybody left except Scorpius, who was returning to Hogwarts with them in a week.

Lily had her room back to herself, and so she stayed up late, thinking. She tossed and turned in bed, then decided to write the only person who could make sense of all this: Victoire.

Victoire was part veela, and knew when any boy was being fake with her. Lily scribbled a few lines on parchment, and then reread them.

_Dear Victoire,_

_I wanted to ask you something. When a boy really likes you, would he _

Lily stopped, crumpled up the paper and threw it in the bin. She needed a snack. She grabbed her dressing gown and tiptoed out of her bedroom and into the hall. She stopped for a moment and listened. Who on earth was talking at one in the morning? She listened. It was James and Scorpius. She crept up to the door and listened.

"Look, if you think I'm trying to-to hurt her then say the word. It was a mistake." Scor.

I'm not mad at you and I know it was a mistake." James spoke now.

Lily backed away quickly, and then hurried to her bedroom.

"Good Morning, Lils." James said to her as he passed by on his way to the bathroom.

"'Morning." Lily said lifelessly. She hadn't slept more than three hours, and she had tossed and turned through most of it.

Lily entered the living room to see her father pulling on a long cloak.

"Where are you going, Dad?" She asked as he grabbed a jar of Floo powder.

"To the Auror's office, I have to take care of something. I'll see you in a bit." He stooped down to kiss her on the forehead, then shouted Ministry of Magic, and was gone.

"He works too much." Lily hadn't noticed her mother standing next to her. Lily nodded, and Ginny shook her head and went to work on breakfast.

The rest of the next three days passed uneventfully. Lily barely saw anyone because she had come down with the flu. After two days of vomiting and headaches, and a recovery day, Lily was free. After her mother double-checked her temperature and made sure Lily felt like it, Lily was allowed to eat breakfast.

She slipped out of her pajamas and pulled on jeans and a thick sweater, ran a comb through her hair, and dashed into the dining room. Everyone was already sitting and talking, and Ginny was finishing up eggs. Lily took an empty seat next to Scorpius, and looked around. After three days of isolation, seeing faces was nice. She looked up, and saw Scorp beaming down at her. She smiled back, and saw James looking slightly bewildered. She laughed, shook her head, and turned her attention to the food that was being levitated onto the table.

After a hearty breakfast, where Lily hardly paid attention to the conversation and more on the food, Harry went off to work, Ginny to clean the kitchen and write a Quidditch article, the kids to make sure all of their holiday homework was done. Lily went to her room, and plunged into the essay she had to write for Transfiguration. Only, she wasn't exactly sure what she should write.

After some reading, doodling, and quill chewing, Lily gave in and decided to go ask James. She grabbed her Transfig. textbook, her quill, and several rolls of parchment. She trekked down the hall and opened the door. Scorpius was the only one in there, though from the mess of parchment on James' desk, Lily suspected James had left just a few minutes ago.

"What's up?" Asked Scor from his seat on James' bed.

"I've got this crazy Transfiguration essay to write but I have no idea what I'm doing. I thought maybe James could help me." Lily sighed.

"Well, James got an owl from some girl, and he went to the kitchen to read it. I think he'll be a while, it was about four pages." Scor said, shrugging.

"Oh, fabulous." Lily groaned.

"Let me look at it, I'm not bad at Transfiguration."

Lily handed it over and sat down next Scor.

"Hm. Gamps laws of Transfiguration. Fairly easy if you know your stuff." He looked at Lily and winked.

"Here, hand me some parchment. I'll write down a few pointers and you can build off of that."

"Oh, you're the best, Scor thanks." Lily said, relieved.

"I know." He said jokingly.

Lily gathered up her materials, and was just leaving when James came in.

It was the day the returned to Hogwarts. Lily opened the door to James room, mid-sentence about the Floo powder being gone, when she looked up.

And there was Scorpius.

Wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

Lily clapped a hand over her mouth and ran out the door, her cheeks aflame. Why did everything have to be so awkward for her?

Lily packed some last few things in her trunk, trying to push the image of Scor from her mind.

Somebody knocked her door.

_Please don't be Scor. _She found herself wishing desperately.

"Come in." She called.

"Hey, I thought you might need this." Scorpius said.

Of course.

Lily turned around and saw he was now wearing something other than a towel, and had her blue jacket in his hand.

Oh, uh, thanks." She stammered slightly,

_Get it together, Lily! _

She threw the jacket into the trunk and locked it, then saw Scorpius looking at her.

"Scor?"

"I'm sorry about earlier, Lils." He muttered.

Lily tried to laugh, but it sounded shrill and unnatural.

"Oh, it's fine."

_No, it's not. _

Scor said nothing more, but pulled her into a hug. Lily instinctively slid her hands around his waist and up his back. She could smell the soap from his recent shower. If she stood on her tiptoes, she could kiss him.

_Kiss me, stupid! _Lily thought involuntarily.

Instead, he pulled her closer. Her head leaned against his chest, his body pressed against hers. It was right.

Until the door banged open and James and Albus stood there, staring.

Lily jumped back from Scor and flushed.

"Err- we have to Floo out in ten minutes." Al said awkwardly. They both nodded and Al had enough tact to drag James away from the door.

"Sorry, Lily." Scor muttered as he left.

Lily looked at the empty doorway, disappointed.

They were all back at Hogwarts for the rest of the term.

Lily was tearing out of her class and heading down for lunch when someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her from the flux of the crowd. Lily looked ton see who it was and her jaw dropped.

"Teddy?"

Teddy Lupin grinned down at her.

"Hey, Ell." He said, using his special nickname for her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

Teddy frowned and ran a hand through his blue hair.

"I'm here to talk to you. Can we talk somewhere private?"

Lily nodded and led him into the first empty classroom.

She put her book bag down and looked at him expectantly. He said nothing, instead, stared at his robes.

"Well?" She burst.

Teddy cleared his throat and looked at her.

"Err, Lily, I've heard that you've recently… become, err, rather good _friends _with Scorpius Malfoy."

Lily instantly bristled.

"And where did you hear that?" She demanded hotly.

Teddy had the grace to look slightly ashamed.

"Your brother."

Lily threw her hands in the air in frustration.

"Of course you did!"

Teddy shifted uncomfortably.

"Look, Lily, I know you're fifteen and you might really, ah, _like_ Scorp, but please, just be careful."

"So you don't trust your own cousin?" Lily asked, acid dripping from her voice.

Teddy shook his head. His hair was turning slightly whitish blonde.

"No, it's not that, Ell. It's just that I don't wanna see you get hurt." Lily picked up her bag.

"I'm good at defending myself." She said frostily, and left.

In Great Hall, Lily stormed over to the Gryffindor table and sat down heavily next to James. Before he could say a word she rounded on him.

"How dare you go and talk to Teddy about my personal life!" James turned red.

"Lily, it was just- we didn't want to see you get hurt." He said slowly.

"Oh, nobody want to "see me get hurt" but everybody's hurting my private life!"

"Lils-."

"Don't' Lils me! I have had enough of you barging into my personal space. If you do it again I swear I'm going to curse you into the next century and back!"

Lily got up and stormed out.

Lily sat in the common room by herself. It was late at night and she didn't want to go face Ali at the moment.

_First James, then Teddy. _She thought. She looked at the book she had been reading. A Muggle book, actually.

Pride and Prejudice. Lily hadn't read into it far, but she wasn't interested in it much. She yawned and shut her eyes.

Something touched Lily's face. She mumbled something and turned her head.

"Lily. Li-ly Lu-na." A voice said in a singsong tone. Lily opened her eyes.

Scorpius was in front of her, laughter etching his face.

"Hello, Lils." He said.

"What time is it?" Lily asked, stretching.

"Four AM." Scorpius said matter-of-factly.

"What?" Lily shrieked slightly. Scor laughed.

"Calm down, it's the weekend." Lily relaxed slightly.

"What are you doing up so early?" She asked. Scor shrugged and answered,

"I came to get a snack from the kitchen, but then I saw you."

Lily smiled.

"The last time one of us woke the other up James nearly murdered you."

Scor laughed loudly.

"Yeah, that didn't go too well. But it was fun."

Lily looked away. Scorpius was so confusing. He could be deep and respectful at times and incredibly flirtatious at other times.

Boys.

Scor seemed to realize that what he had said made her uncomfortable, and quickly changed the subject.

"So, what are you going to do this weekend?" He asked. Lily yawned.

"Sleep." She joked. He raised his eyebrows.

Lily looked at her watch and said,

"Look, I should probably get to bed-." She made to stand, but Scor grabbed her hand.

"Just stay down here with me, Lil. It'll be light soon." His grey eyes pierced into her green ones.

"Okay." Lily murmured. Scorpius sat down next to her on the couch. He smiled at her, and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Lily?"

"Hm?"

"Do you love me?" Scor whispered.

Lily looked at him sleepily.

"Took you long enough." She murmured, and leaned in and kissed him softly.

Scorpius slid his arms around her and kissed back.

Perhaps hormones weren't so bad.

**THE END. **

** YES, IT'S FINISHED! Finally. It took me a while to write this, but I hope y'all enjoyed it!********And if any of you are wondering, yes, Scorpius and Lily Luna start dating. I might write something about that, but I don't know yet. Well, keep a look out for any more new stuff from me! Reviews would be fabulous. -oatmealclairepie**


End file.
